The Malfoy Secret
by elibdally1
Summary: The Malfoy family have kept a secret from the world...until now. Veela!Draco/Mate!Hermione
1. The Malfoy Secret

**Title: The Malfoy Secret**

**Author: Olga LaLa**

**Disclamer: Not mine! JKR is the luckiest woman in the world to own Draco Malfoy and Co.**

**The Malfoy Secret**

The war was over, making Harry Potter the victor. Yes, many lives have been lost, but even more lives remained intact.

During the war, many wizarding families changed their beliefs. Some families from the light side, like the Abbots and the Changs, were too angry or not so trusting of the-boy-who-lived, began to support the dark lord and his death eaters in hope of surviving the war. And some families, from the dark side, switched their own allegiance to support Potter and his righteous followers. The Malfoys were one of those families.

While Narcissa was tucked away in safety, Lucius and Draco Malfoy stood side by side, into all hours of the night, with the order of the phoenix. Naturally, the Malfoys were questioned as to why they switched sides and what benefit that switch play for them. After months of correct information and the capture of hundreds of death eaters, the order concluded that no matter what reasons the Malfoys had for switching sides, they all agreed that they were more than welcome for making that switch.

Lucius presented the order with maps, designs, battle plans, graphs, numbers of recruits fighting against them and much more information that was necessary to have an upper hand in this war.

The war had ended a month before students were to start another year at Hogwarts. Slowly and steadily, the wizarding world coped for the loss of so many but also rejoiced the survivals of the Great War. Merrily, wizards and witches worked side by side to rebuild the broken streets and stores, homes and parks, creating a brighter future for the growing generation.

It was September 1st, and the platform 9 ¾ was packed with excited students and sad parents. Hogwarts had reopened and happily anticipated the return of its students if the gaily tooting of Hogwarts Express had anything to go by.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood tall and proud as wizarding families, that passed them by warmly greeted them. Their support in the war spread like wildfire, giving them back all the superiority and respect that the Malfoy family had so long ago.

Narcissa turned to look at her son, whom was the spitting image of his father, and gently patted his pale cheek in loving care. Draco was to start his seventh and final year. "I am going to miss you terribly, my sweet." She whispered gently. "Please stay safe."

Taking his mother's hand, Draco placed a gentle kiss before squeezing it gently. "Do not worry mother," he answered back softly. "It's not good for your health."

"He is right, darling." Lucius said quietly behind her as he placed his hands on Narcissa's shoulders and gently squeezed them in support. "He will be safe in Hogwarts, so try not to worry for him."

"I know," she whispered back weakly. "It's just I can't help but be afraid that he will be rejected." Turning her body to face her husband's, Narcissa's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I won't be able to survive if anything would happen to Draco."

"Draco will be fine." Lucius assured again. "Beside, after all that we have done to support the light, it should be a tad easier for him to win the witch over. She has a good head on her shoulders and should understand Draco's situation."

"But they are not even friends, Lucius." Narcissa looked at her son in concern.

"We aren't enemies either, mother." Draco sighed.

After a moment of silence, Lucius discretely pointed. "Speaking of the devil…"

Draco's heart skipped three beats even before his eyes saw the vision of loveliness. Hermione Granger. She was standing with her best friends, laughing happily. Instinctively, Draco took a step forward and only stopping when he felt the head of his father's cane on his right shoulder.

"Control yourself, Draco." Commanded Lucius.

Taking in a few ragged breaths, Draco turned away from the Gryffindor Princess.

"Here," Lucius took a tiny blue vial and handed it to his son. "Drink it now."

Draco obeyed, opened the cork and emptied the contents in one smooth swallow.

"Stay calm, darling," Narcissa supplied. "She is coming this way."

Just as Draco handed the vial back to his father, he heard the most pleasant voice in the world.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said respectfully but completely ignoring Draco.

"Hello, darling." Narcissa replied sweetly as she graciously bent forward and pecked Hermione on her cheek. "How are your parents?" During the dreaded war, Narcissa and the Grangers were hidden together for safety reasons. The three adults became quite close in the months that they spent together.

"They are wonderful and happy to be in their own world at the moment. We said our goodbyes on the Muggle side of the platform."

"All ready for Hogwarts, I presume, Ms. Granger." Lucius asked kindly. After working closely with the girl and the rest of the order, Lucius could no longer deny Hermione's brilliance and intelligence.

"Do you even have to ask?" Hermione asked excitedly as she pulled a head girl badge out of her jeans' pocket.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Narcissa beamed and hugged Hermione for her achievement.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find the head boy."

"Don't strain yourself, Granger." Draco said viciously. "You've found him."

"Oh no!" Hermione said automatically and then looked apologetically at Draco's parents. Even though she and Draco put most their differences aside and worked together late into the nights, planning strategic battles and fighting side by side on the battlefields, there was still tension between the two of them.

"You thought I couldn't do it, didn't you?" Draco barked defensively.

"I…ugh!" Hermione could not stand talking to him. Each of their conversations turned into arguments. Ignoring him once more, Hermione turned to his parents. "I think it's my queue to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please take care."

"You as well, Ms. Granger," said Lucius.

"Have fun being a head girl, Hermione." Narcissa waved as the other witch disappeared. Turning to her son, Narcissa admonished, "Draco, what is wrong with you?"

"What?" Draco asked. "I didn't do anything!"

"Except act like an overgrown arss in front of the one you were meant to be with."

"Father!" It was rare for Lucius to resort to such vulgar language but when he did, he really meant it.

"How do you expect her to give you the time of day if you behave the way you just did?"

"I…"

"This is no joke, Draco." Lucius said seriously. "The potion circling in your blood stream will not hold your veela genes dormant forever."

"I know, father." Draco sighed as he heard Hogwarts Express signaling for students to board.

"Making the two of you head students must have been a gift from Merlin himself. If you'll screw this up…"

"Please, sweetheart." Narcissa interjected as she kissed Draco on the cheek before hugging him tightly.

Lucius smirked in amusement as he watched Draco's eyes roll to the back of his head of their own accord.

"Your body is responding to your mate's essence left on your mother's cloths. If you feel so aroused sharing her essence through another individual, just imagine how it would feel when that heat comes directly from the source."

Nodding slowly, Draco kissed his mother on her cheek and shook hands with his father in farewell. Taking his carry on with him, Draco entered the train without a backward glance at his worried parents.

TBC…

Thank you for reading. Please review!


	2. How It All Began Part I

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for reviewing and favoring this story. If you have read my work before than you know that I am a big Veela fan and therefore most of my story are veela based. I do try to write them differently so I hope this one is as well. I am a big Twilight fan as well and LOVE the imprinting concept. So I decided to write a story of the two together. Please let me know what you think of this idea.

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns all recognizable characters and Stephanie Mayer owns 'imprint'. I am NOT making any money from writing this story.

**How It All Began**

**Chapter Two**

~*~

The Malfoy family had a secret. The secret was not that the wizards carrying the Malfoy name were veela, no. That was an easily recognizable trademark after all: blond flowing hair, fair features, and overall beauty. The secret was the lycanthropy enzyme that flowed in the oldest bloodlines of the wizarding world.

The ancient lycanthropy passed down from generation to generation. It had started nearly six centuries ago when a young werewolf had bitten Thomacius Malfoy, on one of the raids to destroy the dangerous creatures. Due to the strong veela genes coursing in Thomacius' blood and the youth of the werewolf that bit him, Thomacius was able to resist the pull of the moon and the shape shifting that came with it. The only two things that passed though the cursed infection were the aggressiveness that heightened around the time of the full moon and the ability to imprint.

Imprinting occurs when one with its' power finds their soul mate. The moment that he sees the one, they are destined to be with, they imprint. It is described as having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because they are only there for their other half, their soul mate. It is believed that the person on whom the wizard imprints is the person with whom this wizard has the best chance to reproduce with.

All Malfoy men possessed the veela and the lycanthropy characters. The veela characteristics usually activated on the sixteenth birthday, increasing the senses of sight, smell, touch and taste, so the wizard was able to claim the mate of his veela easier.

The lycanthropy, however, was more dormant. In most cases, the wizards with the active veela gene were more than happy to only have and serve one mate. In most cases, it stayed dormant until death, never finding its true mate. However, it was documented that at one time or another, a Malfoy had imprinted on someone other than his veela mate - someone who could have been ten or twenty or even thirty years their junior or even senior; creating tension, anger, jealousy and sometime death between the veela's mate and the imprinted mate.

Therefore, this story will be about the two remaining Malfoys and their mates. The Malfoy secret will finally come out.

~*~

On the night of his sixteenth birthday, aside from the most expensive gifts any wizard could even dream of, Draco had also received his veela as well as lycanthropy family inheritance. As painful as the onset had been, it was expected. The only difference Draco felt was the slight elevation in all his senses; a powering tool to help him locate his veela's mate.

Draco knew he had a soul mate out there somewhere. He even felt smug about it; having someone who was made with every fiber of their being just for you was an honor in its own right. Not many others had that.

During the three summer months that Draco was home from school, he felt no need to search for his mate as though his life depended on it. He actually felt more at ease because he knew, by instinct, that his mate was very close.

It was a week before he was due to return to his sixth year of Hogwarts when he realized whom exactly his mate was. To say that he felt the surprise of a lifetime knock him between his eyes, literally, was an understatement.

Draco and his parents decided to have a family dinner at Velluto Vivanda, one of the few up scaled restaurants in the Wizarding London. After finishing his dessert, Draco excused himself from the table. On the way to the wizards' room, Draco spotted Dobby, the Malfoy family old house elf, wearing a ragged tea towel and carrying a pile of dirty dishes toward the double doors, which Draco concluded was the kitchen, a few feet away from the loo.

Smirking nastily, Draco pushed himself against the wall and waited for Dobby to come closer. Once Dobby was in his reach, Draco stuck out his expensive boot right in front of Dobby. Inevitably, the poor creature tripped over the Slytherin's foot, breaking the pile of dishes and littering the leftover food on the wooden floor.

"Stupid elf," Draco snarled as he watched Dobby scramble of the floor.

"Dobby is sorry, sir." The creature stuttered. As he turned to apologize again, Dobby's eyes comically widened at the recognition of one of his old masters. "Draco Malfoy, sir," Dobby backed away, trembling. "Dobby did not see you. Please forgive Dobby."

Draco was about to retort when someone roughly tapped him on his shoulder. Annoyed, Draco turned around only to find a fast approaching fist connecting hard between his eyes. The impact was so unexpected that Draco stumbled backward against the elf.

"Ms. Hermione," Dobby squeaked as he looked over Draco's shoulder before he assisted the arrogant wizard to stand up.

Confused, Draco rubbed the sore spot between his eyes as he glared down at his assailant. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He focused on the angry witch. It was noticeable that she grew a little over the summer, the top of her head reaching the center of his neck. The look in her eye was defiant, her chin stubborn and proud. Her breaths coming in pants making her ample chest rise and fall.

And then something happened. Heat flooded through Draco, stronger than ever before. He felt like he was glowing. Everything inside Draco came undone as he stared at the livid face of the Gryffindor Princess. All the lines that held him to his life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made him who he was – his love for his parents, his loyalty to the dark lord, the bond with my friends, the hatred for his enemies, his home, his name, him self – disconnected from him in that second – snip, snip, snip – and floated into space.

He was not left drifting. A new string held him where he was. Not one string but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying him to one thing – to the very center of the universe.

He could see that now, what his ancestors meant when they wrote – how the universe swirled around this one point. He had never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood. It was the petite witch, with arms on her waist, glaring at him, that held him here now.

Hermione Granger.

The realization that he had just imprinted on Hermione Granger had him stumble backwards one more. How could this have happened? How could she be the one that was destined for him? How dare she!?

"How dare _you_?" Hermione asked at the same time he thought of the same question. "How could you be so heartless as to hurt an innocent creature?"

She was ridiculing him, in public, and all he could do is just watch her in fascination.

"Malfoy!" Hermione raised her voice when the Slytherin just stared at her like an imbecile.

Losing her patience quickly, Hermione stepped closer to Draco, raised her right hand to his face and snapped her fingers a few times to get his attention.

The smell that radiated off her skin was mouthwatering. The snapping sound that she produced with her fingers felt like a distend echo to his ears.

Everything happened fast then. One moment Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention, the next, Draco captured that said hand between his lips, his sharp canines lightly puncturing the smooth wrist.

As the blood touched the taste buds of his tongue, the veela felt sated.

"Oh…god…" Hermione moaned in surprised horror. She wanted to snatch her hand away from his mouth and quickly perform a test with her wand to make sure that Draco did not transmit anything life threatening to her person, but could not find the will to do so at the moment. Her heart beat wildly and her breathing came out in pants. Her eyes clouded and her brain felt numb. Whatever Draco was pumping into her system weakened her body fast and Hermione felt herself starting to fall into oblivion.

It was at that moment strong, masculine hands caught Hermione's unconscious body before it hit the floor.

Lucius Malfoy steadied Hermione as he continued to watch in shock as his one and only son claimed a mudblood as a veela does so to bind to his mate. He could not speak…and had no right to. Disturbing a veela in his prime was deadly and the only reason that Lucius was still standing was that on some subconscious level, Draco's veela must have known that his father would not intervene in the inevitable.

"Master Malfoy…"

Lucius looked down at the frightened elf and sneered. "Let my wife know that she is to meet me at our home immediately!" The wizard did not wait for the elf's reply, as he expecting his orders obeyed. The moment Lucius managed to touch his son, he apparated the three of them to the sanctuary of Malfoy Manor.

TBC...

A/N: As much as a love that so many of you alert and favor this story, I would love it even more if you review it and let me know what you thought of it. I know they say that action is more powerful than words but in this case I believe your words would give me more power to write ;-)

So....Please review if you want to read more. :-)


	3. How It All Began Part II

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for reviewing and favoring this story. If you have read my work before than you know that I am a big Veela fan and therefore most of my story are veela based. I do try to write them differently so I hope this one is as well. I am a big Twilight fan as well and LOVE the imprinting concept. So I decided to write a story of the two together. Please let me know what you think of this idea.

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns all recognizable characters and Stephanie Mayer owns 'imprint'. I am NOT making any money from writing this story.

90 reviews for two chapters. You guys are awesome!

**How It All Began II  
**

**Chapter Three**

**~*~**

"Lucius!" Narcissa called her husband anxiously, her voice echoing through the many rooms of the manor.

She had no idea why Lucius had Dobby, of all the crazy elves, tell her to meet him at the manor right away. All she knew that Lucius had better have a good explanation for making her look like a low class citizen. One second she was enjoying her apple tart dessert in the classy Velluto Vivanda, a family restaurant, and the next she was shouting to the waiter to put everything they have ordered on the Malfoy credit.

Unlike Lucius, Narcissa could not apparate home at will through a warded place, so she had to shoulder her way through the crowd of elegantly dressed witches and wizard to get outside so she could apparate away.

It was supposed to be a nice family evening, and it was – until that damn crashing sound. Employees of the restaurant had tried to see what the commotion was about but some kind of barrier prevented them from entering the mayhem area.

"I will check it out," was all that Lucius had said before shoving himself between the waiters that were unable to pass through the archway. Surprising himself and those around him, Lucius was able to get the head of his cane across the magical shield, before stepping completely through it.

That was the last time Narcissa saw her husband before Dobby gave her Lucius' instructions.

**~*~**

Narcissa touched the tip of her wand to her larynx and called "Lucius," in an amplified voice.

"Draco's chambers, darling," Lucius' own amplified voice rang throughout the house.

Narcissa quickly climbed the expensive marble set of stairs to the third floor of the manor. Making a right turn and a few moments later a left, Narcissa finally reached Lucius who was standing just outside the entrance of Draco's room.

"Lucius," Narcissa began. "What…?" She stopped immediately when Lucius placed his aristocratic index finger to his lips, shushing her effectively.

Immensely confused, Narcissa looked inside her son's room. Draco's room was dimly lit with a few floating candles and it vibrated with age-old magic. When her eyes finally fell on the four-poster bed, Narcissa felt her heart stop. She could easily identify her son's sleeping figure. Draco was not the reason for her momentary shock. It was the body he was spooning possessively, which made the lips of Lady Malfoy faintly tremble.

"It has finally happened," Lucius whispered hoarsely. "He found his mate."

"You are certain?" Narcissa asked dubiously.

"Of course I am." Lucius sneered at his wife. "Do you really think I would allow a mudblood to sully the air of our manor otherwise?"

"A mudblood?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

"See for yourself," said Lucius as he took his wife's hand and pulled her toward the bed that the young witch and wizard occupied. The rich carpet muffled their hasty steps.

"Is that…" Narcissa began, whispering in awe. "Hermione Granger?"

"The one and only," Lucius answered with a regrettable sigh.

Narcissa had no trouble identifying the witch because her pictures were always on one page or the other of the _Daily Prophet_. The reporters were pulled towards Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter like bees to honey. The only difference was that the Hermione in the photos looked like an un-kept rag doll, returning from one mission or another, where as the Hermione laying down on the Slytherin green sheets of her son's bed could pass for properly bred pureblooded witch.

Narcissa could tell that Hermione was dressed in elegant robes, which likely were expensive by the looks of the beautiful peach colored silk. Her bushy hair was pulled back in a bun, opening her face. The witch seemed to own blemish-free features. The touch of rosy color that stained her pouty lips looked like the only unnatural substance the witch possessed. With her high cheekbones and a stubborn chin, Hermione could have passed from the most aristocratic wizarding families.

"What happened to them, Lucius?" Narcissa whispered softly. Lucius in turn pointed at Hermione's wrist that lay on the silk sheets. Narcissa gasped at what she saw. Hermione's hand was palm up and there was a silver tinge of a bite mark on the ivory surface. Automatically, Narcissa looked at her own wrist.

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping couple, Lucius gestured for Narcissa to fallow him out of the room. "All I know for sure is that Draco has claimed her." He answered warily.

Lucius looked so tired and old at the moment. Sighing, Narcissa closed the distance between them and hugged him gently, calming his veela in the process.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered, drawing circles on his back in soothing comfort. "You know we cannot keep her here forever. She will be greatly missed." Not to mention that Dobby will most likely crack on the spot about what had transpired between the Malfoys and Hermione if asked.

"I know." Lucius replied. "The sleeping charm I placed on the two won't stay forever either. Ms. Granger is one powerful witch," he chuckled. "It took me two tries before I knew she was completely under the spell. She kept throwing it off, even in her unconscious form."

"How are we going to get her away from Draco?" Narcissa was concerned. They could not just take a newly acclaimed mate from her veela. The unsteady creature would go berserk, attacking everything in its path.

"I will contact Severus immediately." Lucius answered decisively. "I am sure Snape still remembers the potion he made for me when my veela was on the verge of destruction back in Hogwarts."

"And what about Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

"We will have no choice but to obliviate the witch. You know that it is the only way to keep her safe for the time being." Lucius explained. "Whether we like who Draco's mate is, is moot at this point. Mudblood or not, the fact of the matter remains, Hermione Granger _will_ be the next Lady Malfoy. "

"Yes," agreed Narcissa. Although Narcissa Malfoy always wondered how she would react knowing who would take her place as the Lady of the manor, relief was not one of the feelings she expected to feel. She felt no jealousy or threat toward the younger witch; instead, she felt pride and gratitude that her son had managed to secure the smartest witch of a century as his mate, so to speak.

They had to act fast and quietly. If the Dark Lord heard any of this, the Malfoys were sure they would be the end of their pureblooded line. They needed to contact Severus and then weigh their options. What could they possibly do to secure the future of this family?

**~*~**

Draco cracked open his eyes and a second later shut them tightly again. The morning light that penetrated his room was excruciatingly painful. Taking his time, Draco rubbed his eyes with his pale hands. Blinking a few more times, he got accustomed to the brightness.

Unsteadily, Draco stood up and wobbled to the loo so he could take care of his personal needs. He bent over the sink and splashed the cold water on his face. Straightening up, Draco looked at his reflection, watching the droplets of water lazily cascade down his face and neck. Even though he looked the same in the mirror, he felt somehow hollow. His mind felt numb and yet he somehow knew that his life could never be the same again.

_Why_? _What_ _has_ _happened?_ He tried to remember something…anything, but it was all so hazy. All he remembered was having dinner with his parents, and then…nothing.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Draco murmured hoarsely.

After taking care of his business and dressing up in house robes, the wizard went in search for his parent. When he approached his father's office, he heard his parents talk to each other in hushed voices.

Even though Draco was a Slytherin by nature, he did not feel like himself. There was no drive in him to eavesdrop. Therefore, Draco did something that he had not done since he was a child. Draco knocked.

"Come in," he heard Lucius' aristocratic voice through the door. Turning the doorknob, Draco pushed the door open and walked into his father's study. "Draco!" Lucius' voice was full of surprise. He was sitting next to Narcissa on the leather sofa that stood again the far wall.

"Father," Draco croaked in return. He waited for Narcissa to come to him before acknowledging the stricken woman. "Mother," he whispered when the witch patted his pale cheek gently.

"You should not be up, my sweet." Narcissa said softly.

"What happened last night?" Draco asked, shaking his head.

"What you do you mean?" Lucius prodded.

"The last thing I remember is ordering dessert. It is all blank form there." Looking back at his sire, Draco snarled. "Why do I feel that an important part of a memory was ripped out of my head?" Draco noticed the look Lucius sent his Narcissa and instantly knew they were hiding something from him. Looking at his mother he said, "I demand an answer."

Not paying her son any mind, Narcissa addressed Lucius who set behind his desk, looking thoughtful. "I thought Severus said that he won't remember anything. The potion should have taken effect by now." She did not mind talking in front of Draco because she was against this whole idea from the beginning.

"What potion?" Draco questioned, as a wave of nausea passed him.

Sighing gravely, Lucius said, "You might want sit down for this one, son." Once Draco settled, Lucius asked, "I need you to tell me exactly what you are feeling." If Draco started to remember the events of last night, Lucius thought it was better to do it front of his family instead of acting like a lunatic in front of his classmates when he was back at Hogwarts.

As odd as the question sounded, Draco felt compelled to answer honestly. "Empty. I know that there is something missing but I cannot understand what or why."

"Draco," Lucius began. "Last night, at the restaurant, you found and marked your mate."

After a moment of silence, "Who?" was the first word Draco uttered through his parched mouth.

"Hermione Granger," his mother supplied softly as she sat next to him.

Draco closed his eyes and shivered. He felt his skin turn to gooseflesh and palms start to sweat at the sound of the witch's name. His heart hammered inside his ribcage. He had a terrible urge to find Hermione that instance to make sure that she was safe and happy.

Shaking the crazy notion out of his head, Draco asked, "How could I have forgotten something as important as marking Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger as my mate?"

"You do not sound as repulsed as I thought you would." Lucius smirked. "From what you have been telling me about Ms. Granger over the years, I thought you might throw a tantrum when you finally found out that she was your mate."

"Regardless of what my feelings toward Granger were in the past, she is my mate now." Draco stated, highly insulted. There was no point in denying the truth of the matter. Draco knew what he was and knew what that meant. "I still want to know why I do not recall marking her."

"You cannot remember because I blocked the time frame of you marking Ms. Granger, from your memory." Lucius answered thoughtfully. "I could not let you chain your mate to your bed until the end of the war, now could I?"

"Chained to my bed?" Draco asked bewildered. "You mean she was here?"

"Yes, I transported you and Ms. Granger to the manor last night. I thought it better not to let our little secret out to the public just yet." Lucius explained.

"Where is she now?" Draco asked in a hard tone.

"Once Severus arrived, he made you drink a potion to suppress your veela trait." Lucius explained. "Once you were sedated, Snape took care of Ms. Granger."

"How?" Draco prodded.

"By obliviating her and returning her to her parents' home for the time being." Lucius elaborated.

"You know where she lives?" Draco asked when he realized what that meant. His father nodded.

Lucius Malfoy was a death eater and yet he kept the information of the whereabouts of one third of the golden trio a secret. Why? Surely, he knew the rewards the Dark Lord would bestow on him if he decided to share the location.

"So, Professor Snape knows our secret?" Draco decided to change the subject.

"Yes, he used his potions to suppress my veela during my years at Hogwarts with your mother." Lucius smiled faintly. "The potion worked so well, it curbed my obsession and possessiveness toward your mother and allowed me to court her…normally, before I had a chance to tell her about my true nature."

"Why did you see the need to block my memory? Shouldn't the potion help with my desires?" Draco did not enjoy anyone pointing his or her wand at him.

"You cannot expect me to jeopardize this family by allowing you to get to Ms. Granger at anytime, do you?" Lucius yelled exasperatedly. "We are at war, boy! The master that we follow and obey hates everything that your little mudblood stands for!"

"Do _not_ call her that, father!" Draco stood up sharply, raising his own voice. His heart hammered in his chest, his blood boiled like hot lava ready to burst. Draco seethed, "She is more important to me than that half-breed you kneel to."

Standing up as well, Lucius leaned over the expensive surface of his writing desk and looked down at his son, who was still shorter by a few inches at sixteen. "Do watch the way you speak to me Draco or you will make me regret…"

"Boys, please!" Narcissa shouted, pushing Draco back so he could sit down and then glaring at Lucius until he too set back in his chair. Placing her slim hands on her waist, she glared at the Malfoy men. "Lucius, you will refrain from making such vulgar comments regarding your son's mate."

"Yes, dear," whispered Lucius sourly.

"And Draco," Narcissa admonished her son. "You will not ridicule your father for trying to protect you and Hermione."

"Yes, mother," Draco, replied just as sourly as his father had.

"Now, Lucius, why do you think Draco knew that something was wrong the moment he woke up?" She questioned her husband. "You and Severus assured me that the potion and the memory charm would ensure that Draco won't feel any different than he did before our little dinner. There must have been a reason why your theory was proven false."

"If you would so kindly remove the memory block, I might remember something useful which you might have missed," the Slytherin suggested.

"I suppose that would be safe." Lucius mumbled as he took out his wand from its sheath. "The potion is still strong in your system and should prevent you from doing anything rash." Lucius flicked his wand at Draco and then watched his son carefully.

Draco's body froze the moment the charm was lifted from his memory. He leaned his head against the back of his seat and let his eyes roll to the back of his head of their own accord. His eyelids twitched spasmodically, projecting private scenes behind them. He was obviously remembering his encounter with Hermione.

A moment later, Draco opened his eyes and straightened in his chair. He looked more ill than before he came into his father's study.

"Well?" Lucius probed.

"Merlin, help me." Draco breathed heavily into his hands, causing his parents to worry even more.

"What is it sweetheart?" Narcissa asked gently. "What do you remember?"

"The reason I knew that something felt wrong this morning, was because another power was somehow overriding Professor Snape's potion and your memory charm."

"What could have done that?" Narcissa asked slowly.

"I believe my lycanthropy heritage had something to do with that." Draco answered uncertainly.

"What does that have…?" Lucius began to ask but stopped in mid sentence as the realization downed on him. Lucius stood up and walked around his desk. Kneeling in front of his son, he whispered with unshed tears in his eyes, "You imprinted on that witch, didn't you?"

"Yes," Draco answered calmly. "I imprinted on Hermione before my veela had a chance to mark her."

"Are you certain, dear?" Narcissa also joined her husband. It was very rare but not unheard of to be able to mark and imprint on the same mate. It may have only happened once before, centuries ago. This meant that the veela and the wolf had to work in harmony with each other to sustain their mate in health, happiness and prosperity.

Oh, how Narcissa wished that Lucius could have imprinted on her but alas, it was not meant to be so. Narcissa had always known that Lucius' imprint was out there somewhere and once the mystery witch would surface, there would be little to no room for Narcissa in Lucius' life.

"Do you know what that means, Draco?" Lucius asked hoarsely. "It means that the Malfoy family will prosper and grow. A Malfoy had not marked and imprinted on one mate for centuries. The veela would mark his mate for the most part while the wolf staid dormant."

"I know," Draco acknowledged in a whisper. Wiping the tears that slid down his pale face, Draco said, "This changes everything, father." Very carefully, the son measured his father's gaze. "At least it changes everything for me…"

Nodding in understanding, Lucius Malfoy hugged Draco to his chest and patted him reassuringly. "For me as well my son, as well as for the future of the Malfoy family."

**~*~**

That was how it all began, dear readers. That was the reason why the Malfoy family switched sides during the war. Their love for family and their desperate need for the brighter future meant everything to them, and a little muggle born witch named Hermione Jean Granger was the one who gave the Malfoy family a little push, sending them to the light side.

TBC…

**Next Chapter**: Courting Hermione Granger…(I think)

Hmm, So Lucius has his own imprint out there somewhere. Wonder who it is?

A/N: As much as I love that so many of you alert and favor this story, I would love it even more if you review it and let me know what you thought of it. I know they say that action is more powerful than words but in this case I believe your words would give me more power to write ;-)

So....Please review if you want to read more. :-)


	4. Some Keen Advice

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for reviewing and favoring this story. If you have read my work before than you know that I am a big Veela fan and therefore most of my story are veela based. I do try to write them differently so I hope this one is as well. I am a big Twilight fan as well and LOVE the imprinting concept. So I decided to write a story of the two together. Please let me know what you think of this idea.

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns all recognizable characters and Stephanie Mayer owns 'imprint'. I am NOT making any money from writing this story.

123 reviews for three chapters. You guys are awesome!

**Chapter Four**

**~*~ Present ~*~**

**~*~**

The seventh year began without a glitch, for Hermione. Everything seemed so perfect to her. The war was over, and her family and most of her friends were safe. She was even an honorary Head Girl of school this year, for Merlin's sake. Then why was she standing all _alone_ in the cold corridor and looking out of the tall brick window at Hogwart's massive landscape?

The lake was a beautiful orange, reflecting the color of the sky as the sun went down. Hermione could easily see the giant squid, happily playing with his mate. Hagrid had brought in the new female squid for his old friend in hopes that the new future of Hogwarts will be shared with more magical creatures to take care of.

Hermione watched the creatures play in the water until the last of autumn rays of sunshine descended from the sky. She heard a loud splash in the darkness moments later. The creatures must have dived back to the sanctuary of their watery home. How nice it must feel, to have someone to call your own, to be with someone…someone to belong to.

Hermione felt a tingle on her right wrist and looked at it. She sighed as she ran her fingertips over the faint bite mark. The Head Girl closed her eyes and patiently waited. Not a minute later she heard footsteps approach her, before a familiar voice spoke aloud.

"Not hungry again, I suppose?" A definitive voice of a Head Boy echoed though the corridor.

"No," she lied, before turning around to face Draco. Her stomach growled, a moment later, betraying her.

Draco raised one of his meticulously plucked pale eyebrows at the blunt lie. "You were supposed to meet me after dinner so we could work on the new prefects' schedule, Granger." He pulled a ripe Granny Smith apple out of his robes' pocket and tossed it to her.

Reflectively, Hermione caught the apple with one hand and took a deep bite of the juicy fruit. She did not even bother to check for any possible hexes on it, instinctively knowing that Draco Malfoy would not let any harm come her way.

If Hermione was completely honest with herself, she would admit that the only reason she avoided the Great Hall, was that the Head students as well as all the other prefects were required to dine at one table, which was, located a level lower from where the professors sat. She did not want to sit with the Head Boy…did not want to feel the invisible pull toward his veela.

Hermione Granger was not dumb. She read about all the signs and felt the effects of the magnificent creature first hand. Hermione knew that the Malfoy bloodline somewhere tingled with the one of the veela's blood. The blond flowing hair, fair features, and overall beauty were the typical trademarks of that creature.

The Order thought it was peculiar that the notorious death eaters decided to aid their side. There were many guesses as to why they switched, but Molly Weasley was the one who made the most plausible assumption. The plump witch with ginger hair remembered how Lucius had acted toward Narcissa during their Hogwarts years. She guessed that Draco had also found his mate and that his mate either was a member of the phoenix or related to someone within the circle.

It was not, however, until a few weeks before the school year started that Hermione understood that _she_ was the reason why the Malfoys switched to the light side, thanks to her newly found aunt Hope. Sighing softly, Hermione took a deep breath, not wanting to remember her sudden trip with her mother to meet her aunt.

"I already finished the list," Hermione answered once she swallowed a piece of apple. She retrieved a foot long parchment from her backpack, handing it to him. "You just have to look it over at it and tell me whether or not you agree with my choices."

Draco just stood there, parchment in hand, staring at her. His temper was rising. "We were supposed to do it together."

"Yes, well, I just thought you did not want to be bothered with the Quidditch game coming up this weekend and all." Hermione answered calmly before taking another bite of the crunchy apple.

"Did you memorize the list?" He asked nonchalantly. She nodded once and he crumpled the parchment.

"Hey!" Hermione protested as she watched Draco nonverbally burn the paper ball in his fist.

"Now," Draco began as he let the ashes fall to the ground. "Shall we go to the library to work on this list or one of our dorms?"

"The library," Hermione grumbled, choosing the neutral territory.

"My lady," Draco mock-bowed to the Head Girl, in satisfaction. "If you would kindly lead the way..."

"Agh!" Was the only sound Hermione made in response, before she stomped to the library.

Smirking humorously, Draco fallowed his mate.

~*~

That weekend, the Slytherin team won the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. The crowd of all houses cheered wildly as the two teams shook hands at the end of the game. After the war, there was no more animosity between the four houses. Even Harry and Ron patted Draco and the other fellow Slytherins on their backs, for a game well played.

The Slytherins were throwing a victory party in their common rooms, with everyone invited. The music was blasting; the students were dancing and indulging in refreshments. As usual, the golden duo found their respective girlfriends, Luna (for Harry) and Pansy (for Ron), leaving their third wheel by herself.

Hermione did not mind. She was happy that her friends had someone to call theirs. Hermione stood by herself against the far wall, carefully observing as the party unfolded. The students were dressed in casual clothes and just having a good time. All Quidditch players seemed showered, if the scent of fresh soap and shampoo in the room was anything to go by. It seemed like everyone was there, cramped in the cold dungeons of the Slytherin common rooms. Everyone, except for…

"Hey, Granger," someone said from her left. Hermione turned her head to find Blaise Zabini, one of the Slytherin Quidditch players, with his arm draped around Lavender Brown's shoulder. "Looking for someone?"

"Not particularly," she answered gradually.

"Oh, Hermione! Wasn't the game just _funtabulous_?" The ditsy Gryffindor chirped. "My Blaise-ikns was just amazing! Did you see? Did you see?"

Hermione scrunched her nose in distaste. Well, it was obvious that Lavender had too many sugary drinks already.

"Come on, darling." Blaise pulled his number one fan back into the crowed. Just before they disappeared from sight, Blaise shouted to Hermione: "The 'someone' you are _not_ looking for is visiting Professor Snape."

The witch's eye twitched because she knew that Blaise was right. Being best friends with the Slytherin Prince had its advantages, she supposed.

She really was there, looking for _him_, Hermione thought bitterly. All of a sudden, she felt out of place: sad, lonely and cold. She touched the mark on her right wrist and somehow knew that her feelings were coming from a different source.

Making a quick decision, Hermione left the Slytherin dungeon and eventually, the sanctuary of Hogwarts castle in search of Draco Malfoy.

~*~

By the time, Hermione got to the base of the hill, her skin felt numb from the lashes of the whistling wind. The witch quickly cast a warming charm on her body and then looked at her surroundings. The afternoon still had some light and Hermione smiled at the figure floating in front of her.

"Prof. Dumbledore," Hermione greeted the late headmaster of Hogwarts.

"It is nice to see you again, Ms. Granger." Albus' translucent ghost bowed to her somberly.

"You as well," she replied with a smile. "Why are you here, if you do not mind me asking?"

It was rear that Prof. Dumbledore's ghost left the peaceful place of his portrait to venture outside his old office.

"I heard that you were coming this way and decided to speak with you before you reach Severus." Hermione nodded for him to continue. "You are a smart girl and I am sure you already figured out what has happened to you." He nodded toward her wrist that she automatically pressed to her chest.

"You knew?" Hermione asked aghast. "All these years, you knew and did not think it was important to warn me?"

"When I found out, you were already marked." The dead wizard explained soberly. "Since nothing could be done, I just watched our young veela from afar, and made sure he controlled his…urges toward you." After a long silence, Dumbledore asked, "Not once did he try to force you to complete the bond, is that right?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush at the implication of the question. When she shook her head in denial, Albus smiled at her.

"Curious, isn't it?" He asked the head girl.

"What is?" She frowned.

"That an active veela, in his most primal, refuses himself the most precious thing in the world to him: his mate."

That was curious. "I just assumed he was taking some kind of sedative to calm his veela." Honest to Merlin, she was just happy to be left alone for most of the time.

"Yes," Albus agreed and gently scratched his bearded chin. "But, I am sure there is more than a potion to this story."

"Professor," Hermione began slowly, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I assume you haven't spoken to anyone about this," Dumbledore said seriously.

"I am afraid that nobody would understand," Hermione said sadly, reveling for the first time how lonely she felt.

"I urge you to speak to him, Ms. Granger." He suggested. "Let him know that you are aware of his situation. Let him explain and have an open mind when you make any final decision."

Sighing, Hermione nodded in understanding. She always held Professor Dumbledore in high regard so she appreciated his opinions.

"Albus," Hermione heard an unmistakable monotone of Severus Snape behind her.

Turning around, Hermione could not help but step backwards from the menacing look of her late potion master, who now, was floating in the air above her head. "Pro…Professor. Snape!" Hermione had not seen Severus' spirit since the final battle, where he died…killed by a killing curse that was meant for her.

"I can see that my absence did nothing to cure your imbecilic stuttering, Ms. Granger." Severus scowled at his still-breathing pupil.

"Come now, Severus." Dumbledore chuckled. "Do not taunt, Ms. Granger. You know what she is going through better than anyone."

"I should hope so." Severus sneered. "It is because of _her_ that I am floating about the air like a soap bubble, after all."

"No one asked you to step in front of the killing curse for me, Professor!" Hermione was highly offended.

"If only that was true," Snape said under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"Even in death, Ms. Granger, unbreakable promises remain just that: unbreakable." Turning to his fellow spirit, the snarky wizard suggested. "Why don't we go to your portrait so you can share those biscuits you've been bragging to the ghosts about?"

"Oh, how splendid," Albus clapped his hands merrily. "Good luck, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said with a warm smile. "If you need to talk all you need is ask for my ear."

"Thank you, Professor." She whispered as the two spirits started to float toward the castle for some…tea. "Oh, Professor Snape," she called the potion master. The ghost turned around and waited. "I am not sure if you know, but the Slytherins won today's Quidditch game."

"Yes," Snape smirked proudly. "My godson made a point to boast about that accomplishment at my resting site a few moments ago. Is that all?"

"No," Hermione whispered. "I also wanted to thank you for what you've done for me." Wet tears ran down her cheeks at the emotions that uncoiled within her chest. "Thank you, for saving my life, Professor."

"I hope, Ms. Granger," Severus said soothingly, "That my life was not extinguished in vain." Severus Snape floated away.

~*~

Draco was coming down the hill when he saw her body on the damp grass. Heart lodged in his throat, Draco ran forward.

"Granger!" He yelled as he came closer to the motionless body of his mate. He knelt beside her and shook her shoulders.

"Stop yelling, Malfoy!" Hermione replied groggily, pushing his hands away from her body. She opened her eyes and stared at the shocked head boy.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Draco yelled again. "I thought you were hurt or unconscious," Or dead, a voice whispered in his head.

"I was just trying to think, that's all." Hermione provided, sitting in the upright position.

"By laying on the wet grass in the month of November." Draco shot back. "What's next, skinny-dipping with the squid?"

"There is no need for sarcasm, Malfoy," Hermione said exasperated. "I just needed time to myself," She said more softly. "I needed to think."

"About what?" He was still irritated.

"About…us," She answered seriously, looking up at her veela.

Draco felt something squeeze in his stomach. He set down on the ground beside Hermione and waited for her to continue…

TBC…

So what do you guys think so far. I hope it is not too boring. Any suggestions or complains, please leave a review.

Next chapter is almost complete so I hope to post it by the weekend.

A/N: As much as I love that so many of you alert and favor this story, I would love it even more if you review it and let me know what you thought of it. I know they say that action is more powerful than words but in this case I believe your words would give me more power to write ;-)

So....Please review if you want to read more. :-)


	5. Another Advice

**181 reviews for 4 chapters. You guys rock!  
**

**Chapter Five**

**~*~ ****Another Advice ****~*~**

**~*~Earlier that Day~*~**

Draco Malfoy roared at the crowd of students, which was roaring back at him, as he soared on his broomstick over two hundred feet off the ground of the Quidditch stadium, proudly displaying the snitch he had just caught.

Thanks to his enhanced skills from his inheritance, this was the Slytherins' second easy win of the season. With Hufflepuff and Revanclaw out of the way, the Gryffindor team was their next opponent, before the winter break.

Once both teams were on the ground, the team captains shook hands. The other houses flooded the field like a pack of flees through the open gates, congratulating both teams on the game well played.

"Oh, Blaise-ikins!" A girly voice squeaked nearby as a witch ran past Draco to engulf his best friend, standing not too far behind him, in a tight embrace. "Did you see him play, Draco? Did you see? Did you see?"

Draco scrunched his nose in distaste. Lavender Brown was such an airhead. Rolling his eyes at his friend, Draco left the happy couple alone.

"Hey, Malfoy," Draco heard as he shouldered his way through the crowd of well-wishers. He came face to face with war heroes, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Nice match, man." Ron hit him manly on the shoulder, congratulating his war comrade.

"Yes!" Harry agreed. "You smoked the field out there."

"You two are next," Draco said in matter-of-fact. He then stepped into Harry's personal space and asked snidely for all times sake, "Scared Potter?

Not feeling deterred, Harry looked up at the blond Slytherin and answered just as snidely, "You wish!"

Nodding with humor, Draco scanned the parameter around them. "Where is Granger?" He asked the two friends.

"You know how she is, Malfoy." Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders. "She stayed in the podium with us until you caught the snitch and then she split."

"Of course, she did," Draco sighed and sidestepped his old rivals. "See you at the party, ladies," he said and continued on his way to the Slytherin locker room.

**DMHG**

The captain had no plans to attend the victory party. Even though he won another game for his team, Draco did not feel like the victor everyone thought he was. How could he when the one that mattered to him the most did not want anything to do with him?

Draco could see it in the head girl's facial features and body posture. He felt how uneasy she felt around him through her aura. It was as if the witch had a sixth sense or Malfoy radar. Each time he approached her, even before she saw him, her back stiffened into a tight cord. The fact was clear; Hermione Granger did not trust him or want him and could not blame anyone but himself. If he wasn't such a jerk to her… If only he talked to her sooner…

Once Draco was showered and dressed, he headed out of the locker room.

"Are you going to attend this time?" Zabini's voice echoed through the changing area.

Draco turned around and looked at his friend's head that, at the moment, was peaking at him from between two rows of lockers.

"Maybe later, Blaise." Draco replied, shrugging. "Someone's got to let the professor know the good news."

Sighing, Blaise stepped out into the narrow walkway, covered only with a towel around his waist. He walked over to Draco. The dark Slytherin was just as tall like Draco, but thicker in built.

Placing a comfortable, friendly hand on Draco's shoulder, Blaise said, "Join us, my friend, have some fun for once."

"You know I cannot." Draco replied quietly.

"Maybe she will be there." Blaise urged. "In fact I have a feeling that she will come looking for you."

"Do not get my hopes up, Zabini." Draco sighed sadly and looked down. "You and I both know she wants nothing to do with me."

"Man, I sure am happy that I do not have a veela in me," Blaise said apologetically. "Being dependent on one woman for the rest of my life…" he shook his head at the horror of that probability. He was happy that he could ditch whatever chick he dated to find a new and more exotic dishes to taste. Recently he has been craving something with ginger spices. Hmm, Blaise wondered how Ginevra Weasley would taste on his tongue…

"You don't know the half of it," Draco mumbled under his breath. "Go on and enjoy yourself," he said. "I will see you later tonight."

"Send my regards to the professor," said Blaise.

Draco nodded and left the locker room.

**DMHG**

Draco reached the tombstone of his deceased godfather easily. The snarky spirit was nowhere in sight. Professor Snape hated any sort of company, just wanting to be left in piece and therefore tried to stay hidden from most of the student body. Draco sat down on the bench, which Prof. McGonagall thought was necessary to conjure so the potion master could finally get closure and respect from his visitors…not that many sought out the sarcastic professor.

Not even a minute passed before Draco heard the drawl of his favorite professor, "There had better be a good reason for your presence here, Draco."

Draco turned his head to the right and he could not help but smirk at annoying look his professor sent him as he sat next to him on the bench.

"What?" The veela asked. "No 'hello' to your favorite godson?"

"You are my only godson," Snape corrected. "That does not, however, give you the right to show up here unannounced."

"It is not like I could send you an owl or something like that." Draco pointed out.

"Alright, boy, don't get snippy with me!" Severus growled.

Draco took no offence in his godfather's tone of voice. He knew that no matter what Severus Snape said to him, it was mostly bluster. The potion master cared about Draco more than he cared about his own life, when he had one that is. The spirit next to him was proof enough of the devotion the professor had for his student.

"Well?" Snape prodded.

"We won the game today." Draco supplied.

"Of course you did." Severus stated it as though he did not expect the game to go any other way. After a moment of silence, the spirit probed. "I am sure your victory was not the only reason for this uninvited visit, so why are you really here, Draco?"

"I received the letter from father yesterday." Draco answered softly.

"And how is my dear old friend?" Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy spent more than half of their lives fighting first on the dark side and then switching to the light.

"Willowing away," Draco replied softly.

"How so?" Severus asked with a small concern evident in his voice.

"It's mother." Draco explained. "She has been feeling ill for quite a while now, so father had her admitted to St. Mangos last week." He paused to inhale a desperate breath of air. "He just informed me of her test results."

"Which were…?"

"It is an unidentified autoimmune disease. The healers said that something had triggered her immune system to attack healthy blood cells."

"So, she is slowly dying then?" When Draco nodded, the ghost said sympathetically, "I am sorry to hear that, Draco."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco replied softly.

"I can just imagine how worried Lucius is," the potion master pondered aloud.

"Yes." Draco agreed. "His veela is trying his best to keep up the neutral appearance."

"That is very unfortunate." Snape mused. "The truth of the matter is, if Narcissa passes on, Lucius will no doubt fallow her soon after. Unless…" he paused.

Hope bloomed inside Draco like a flower in the spring. He understood that they could do nothing about his mother, but if there was a chance that his father could survive his mate's death than Draco would do, whatever he could to insure that at least one of his parents lived. "Unless what, Professor?"

"Unless he finds his imprint mate, he will not survive this." Severus said factually.

Draco's hope popped like an over blown balloon. It was almost impossible to find two mates in a lifespan. What happened to Draco regarding Hermione was a gift from gods themselves.

"You know that that is impossible," Draco said sadly.

"Nothing is impossible, my boy." Severus assured his distraught godson as he rose up in front of the younger wizard. "If the gods think Lucius should live, they will insure that the impossible happens."

Nodding in understanding, Draco stood up as well, out of respect for the one who gave up his life for Draco's happiness and wellbeing.

As Severus was floating away, he said, "You were lucky enough to receive a two for one deal, Draco, so do not mess that up! Talk to _her_ before it is too late." The spirit advised and then continued on his way.

**DMHG**

After another half hour of pondering in the cooling weather, Draco thought it was high time to go back to the castle. As he walked, Draco felt uneasy, sad or maybe even…guilty. He automatically knew that these feelings were coming from a different source. "Hermione," Draco whispered and increased his pace in order to get to his mate.

Just as he started down the hill, the head boy came to a full stop at the sight of his mate laying motionlessly at its base.

His body began to tremble as his heart slammed against his ribcage. "Granger!" He roared and ran the remaining distance to his mate. He knelt beside her and shook her shoulders.

"Stop yelling, Malfoy!" Hermione replied groggily, pushing his hands away from her body. She opened her eyes and stared at the shocked head boy.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, Draco yelled again. "What the hell do you think you were doing? I thought you were hurt or unconscious," Or dead, a voice whispered in his head.

"I was just trying to think, that's all." Hermione provided, sitting in the upright position.

"By laying on the wet grass in the month of November." Draco shot back. He was so distraught that he could not even mask his usually careless attitude. "What's next, skinny-dipping with the squid?"

"There is no need for sarcasm, Malfoy," Hermione said exasperated. "I just needed time to myself," She said more softly. "I needed to think."

"About what?" He was still irritated. What was so important that she had to do it away from everyone? Will there ever be a time when she will stop putting herself in danger?

"About…us," She answered seriously, looking up at her veela.

Draco felt something squeeze in his stomach at the realization of what exactly she wanted to talk to him about. Deep inside, he knew that on some subconscious level Hermione would know what had happen to her nearly two years ago. He always avoided the topic because he feared her reaction. Now, it seemed pointless.

Sighing deeply, Draco set down on the ground beside Hermione and waited for her to continue…

TBC…

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your patience and wonderful reviews and I am sorry it took sooooooo long to update.

I receive a few reviews stating that I seem to be jumping too much with this story. So…I decided to fill in Draco's bits and pieces. Hope this chapter was not such a bore.

Please review to let me know what you like, do not like, or where you want the story to go…

P.S. Interesting fact about Lucius. Should I kill him off with Narcissa or find him his imprint mate?

**Next Chapter:** Heart to Heart talk between our veela and his mate.


	6. Heart to Heart

**The Malfoy Secret**

**Chapter Six**

Hermione sat stiffly for a moment longer, pondering. Should she really go through with this? Should she really let Draco know that she is aware of his situation? Or, maybe she should just continue to feign ignorance? She could easily turn the topic to their head duties.

"Congratulations, by the way," Hermione broke the silence.

"You watched the match?" Draco looked at the head girl, surprised. Hermione shrugged but nodded. "I just thought that you had better things to do since the Gryffindors weren't playing this one."

"I actually sat in the Slytherin stand." Hermione admitted softly.

"Slytherin?" He repeated, astounded. "You cheered for me with my own house, did you?" he asked with a wink.

"Oh please, Malfoy!" She pushed his shoulder playfully. "I think you have more than enough fan girls cheering to keep your over blown ego from deflating!"

"Then why were you there?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Actually, I was there to visit your parents." She replied. "My mom asked about your mom in the last letter she sent me. She genially misses her." Hermione felt a pang of worry run through her body when Draco's face paled. Taking a deep breath, the head girl continued. "Your parents never showed up." She pointed the obvious. "It's not like them to miss your match."

Draco let his head hang between his bent knees for a moment or two before looking at his mate once more. "My mother is very ill at the moment, Granger." Draco said honestly. "She has been since the middle of the summer."

"Will she be alright?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Exasperated, Draco rubbed his hands over his face. "No," he stated in a muffled voice.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione whispered hoarsely. She reached out, took one of his hands away from his face, and squeezed it gently in both of hers. Ignoring his surprised intake of breath, she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Draco nodded but did not dare move a muscle. He could not believe that she was willingly touching him. Comforting him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax at her limited ministration.

"And your father?" she probed. "How is he holding up?"

"Putting up a tough front, I'm sure." Draco replied. "The truth is, Granger, should my mother die, my father will shortly follow."

"I know," Hermione slowly raised her right hand to his face and let her fingers gently run down his pale cheek. Draco's stormy eyes opened and looked at her in shock. Hermione's wrist and heart tingled at the same time. "A veela cannot survive without its mate."

Draco captured Hermione's wrist and held it firmly against his lips, breathing the essence of his true mate. Closing his eyes once more, Draco could not help as one lone tear rolled down his cheek. "How long have you known?" his voice cracked with emotion.

"A while now." She replied softly as she let go of his hand. Hermione reached out and wiped away another tear that rolled down his face.

"And are you okay with this predicament?" Draco asked in wonder.

Sighing deeply, Hermione chuckled. "I don't think I have much of a choice now, do I, Malfoy?"

"You do have a choice, Hermione." Draco answered seriously. "I don't want to force you into something you don't really want to do. Believe it or not, I want you to be happy."

"I know," she smiled sweetly. Draco swore his heart skipped a beat. "I read how overwhelming as well demanding the veela can be where its' mate is concerned, so I do appreciate your self control."

Breathing deeply, Draco stood up off the ground. "What are you saying, Granger?" The head boy asked nervously as he pulled Hermione up as well. Looking down at his mate the veela questioned. "Are you willing to give me a chance to court you?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered without faltering. "I think I'd like that."

"Thank you," he whispered and breathed another sigh of relief. Draco brought both of her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. Hermione shivered. "Come on," Draco started for the castle, pulling Hermione along. "Lets go inside before you catch your death."

TBC...

AN: Well, there you have it, folks. I hope that this chapter didn't suck too much. I am trying for a soft Draco here. Remember since his wolf imprinted on Hermione first, it overrides veela's needs to claim its mate.

Next chapter is in progress. It will go into more detail on Lucius, Narcissa and someone new... as well as Draco courting Hermione.

Please review!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
